battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Firey/Gallery
Welcome to Firey's Gallery! Here you will find a majority of Firey's images! Firey 17.png Firey 18.png Firey 19.png Firey 20.png Firey 21.png Firey 22.png Firey 23.PNG|Sitting Firey in "Vote For Firey" in BFDIA 5 Firey 24.png Firey 27.png Firey 28.png Firey 29.png|Netural Firey. Firey 30.png|Firey's Reaction when winning Dream Island in BFDI 25 with 406 votes Firey 31.png Firey 32.png|"LEEEEAAAAK!" Firey 33.png|Firey trying to slap Coiny. Firey 99.png|An icon used when Firey was up for elimination (Transparent) Fireys.png firey pic.PNG|"Well read!" Coiny and Firey -Episodes 1-24-.png|Firey and Coiny arguing. Coiny and Firey.png|In Episode 25 Return of the Hang Glider, Firey and Coiny as friends Firey Icon.png|Firey's body (1 only, there are 18, all part of a sequence) Replacement Boxes.png|Firey and Flower's replacement boxes Another Name Teammates.png|Firey's team imagesCAL0IHAM.jpg 500px.jpg BFDI.png|Puffball Angry at Firey after saying "Nobody here can fly" firey thing.PNG|Hey, where'd my spaceship go? Firey Wins!.PNG|Firey has won Battle for Dream Island the first Firey drawing ever.png|Firey's intial creation in Total Firey Island Firey saves Leafy using Snowballs Handglider .jpg|Firey saves Leafy in Return of the Hang Glider Bell pillow marker taco eggy dora firey rocky eraser remote pin cloudy grassy nonexisty match pencil coiny ice cube book david lollipop fanny ballony clock and tv.jpg FIREY!.jpg|Firey is about to get a purple frisbee. Super Firey.png|Super Firey recommended by Regulardude45 You are a mean person.jpg|Firey rejecting Leafy. Tic tac toe.PNG|Leafy and Firey playing Tic-Tac-Toe leaf and fire.PNG L fl fi b.PNG fire and shovel.PNG|Firey gets a shovel. Image.fireygelatinbaloonyclock.jpg|Firey points out its time for Cake at Stake Firey ii.PNG|Firey made a cameo in Inanimate Insanity Firey.jpg Firey Holding First Pencil Voter's Button.png|Firey holding englishcreamcakes' Emergency Button Image.afterpushing.jpg|Firey floats on Puffball Image.metal6.jpg Image.metal5.jpg image.hole.jpg|There's the giant gaping hole in the wall. Frozen.PNG|Firey got frozen by Book when Firey called Book "well read". Firey's Fear.PNG|Firey has fear of heights. frc.PNG|The orange Firey Recovery Center. Firey and Flower.PNG|(Episode 22) Firey and Flower is happy when they have immunity LEAK.png|Firey screaming when the boat leaks Firey slap TB.PNG|Firey slaps Tennis Ball slappers.gif|Firey and Coiny slappers (animated) Images 107.jpg Images 079.jpg|Firey competes for his team in a chocolate ball eating contest. Images 347.jpg|Firey in the BFDI intro. Images 099.jpg|Firey standing outside Dream Island. images_182.jpg|Coiny and Firey slapping each other. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.54.42 PM.png|Firey is pushed off the bar. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.48.25 PM.png|That's gonna leave a mark! Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.47.51 PM.png|Coiny, you're so dumb! Another Name on their skiis.PNG Pie explodesin.jpg|Firey catching his pie. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.37.26 PM.png|What? A Teardrop family reunion? No!!! Screen Shot 2013-10-15 at 1.21.47 PM.png|"Get it?" Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.47.14 PM.png|FIrey in BFDI's third anniversary. d4ryy.png|the firey in drawing blue because in bubble SCARED Firey Burning.gif|No background burning Firey Whatyouare.jpg|Firey wants to slap. Remaining.jpg Firey's win token.jpg|Haha! Stinks for you not to have a Win Token Yet! Firey dosent care.png|(BFDIA 3) Team No-Name's Glass Box exploding after Firey ignited Bomby Firey 3.png Firey 2.png Firey 1.png Old Firey 3.png Old Firey 2.png Old Firey.png Firey's Fear.PNG|Firey screaming. 148px-Firey Jr .png Firey Jr..png Golfball and rock.jpg Capture14.PNG|''"I won't use mine...'' Capture10.PNG 995.jpg|Flower and Firey's speaker boxes. Screenshot 2014-08-25 19.15.06.png Capture137.PNG 640px-BFDI25.jpg Captureg.JPG Capture278.PNG Capture279.PNG Capture267.PNG Mistake.PNG Golfball and rock.jpg BoatLeak.png|LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAK! Firey is his oven.png|Ha, need an oven, Coiny? Not me! I'm my oven! Melting the cake.png|Ice just goes right through him. Team Chocolate Balls.png|Firey competes for the Cherries in a chocolate eating contest. output_bXXyKh.gif|Firey's old idle (animated). Heyfiray.png Fireyandtennisballinthereveal.png Firey slap TB.PNG|Firey Slapping Tennis Ball Firey and Flower.PNG Firey's Fear.PNG Firey pic.PNG Leafy and firey.PNG Firey3.PNG 138px-Coiny and Firey -Episodes 1-24-.png NEEDLE and FIREY.jpg Purple Firey.png Super Firey.png FIREY!!! YOUFUZEMYF!.jpg Firey.jpg Yellow Face Reviving Firey Again.PNG Firey thing.PNG Firey 11.png Firey 12.png Firey 13.png Firey 5.png Firey 7.png Coiny and Firey.png Another Name Teammates.png ImagesCAL0IHAM.jpg BFDI.png You are a mean person.jpg L fl fi b.PNG Frozen.PNG Screen Shot 2013-11-09 at 10.41.00 PM.png|Firey and Gelatin with their legs tied fireyojinanimateinstanitycake.png Whatyouare.jpg|Firey well slap Remaining.jpg I really missed this, Firey.jpg Giant Firey.png BabyFirey.png Fireys.png 185px-Firey ii.png 14firey.jpg Is puffball having a crush on firey by amyrose sonic-d5wgwwt.png Evilfirey.png Golfball and rock.jpg Slap again.png Tb kicks firey.png Firey slap tb.png Flshback.png Y u r dying.png Firey is the fourth.png Thats luck.png Capture56.JPG Capture57.JPG Capture58.JPG 58.png Screenshot 2014-08-25 19.15.06.png Capture137.PNG 640px-BFDI25.jpg Capture119.PNG Screenshot 2014-09-01 10.26.16.png Screenshot 2014-09-01 10.26.27.png Screenshot 2014-08-30-19-23-55.png Screenshot 2014-08-30-19-25-54.png Firey 16.png Team freeze name.PNG Hey TB!.JPG Firey-whatever.png|Firey annoyed by Coiny Firey laugh.png|Firey laughing Firey safe.png FireyCaged.PNG 1479039649030.png 1479039710080.png 1479039754522.png Wellread.png|"I'd always thought you're well read." fireyabout.png|Firey in the crappy anniversary (Now transparent and with legs) Firey and Gelatin frozen.png Firey and Gelatin saved.png Firey Caged.png Oh great firey is nonexisty now why doesn't anybody tell me anything.PNG DiaFireyAAA.png DiaFirey.png FireyCaged.PNG Firey cage idfb.png Firey safe.png Firey laugh.png Firey-whatever.png Large skipy blue firey.png Firey holding goggles.jpeg|It feels so good to be back. You look nervous. Rocky, Bubble, Leafy and Firey (From Episode 20 at Cake at Stake).JPG FireyBFDIAintro.png Fireys-0.png Firey thing.png Hi im firey.jpg FireyIDFBIntro1.png FireyIDFBIntro2.png FireyIDFBIntro3.png Old_Firey_Body.png|old firey idle Dead Yellow Face.PNG|Firey thaws out and dies in his own unfrozen water. Firey Eraser Leafy Ice Cube BFDI 15.jpg Firey 4.png Firey 10.png Screenshot 2017-08-14-15-00-08.png Rocky Vomits on Firey.jpg Firey Votes for Ice Cube.jpg Rescission BFDI Firey 2.png Free characters not in the LOL.jpg Firey Weeee!.jpg Firey and Leafy Falling.jpg Firey FCBA.png|Firey getting chased by a boulder FireyTryingToJumpToTheFinish.png FireyGoingDownARamp.png FireySpongyandRockyHaveNoBalance.png Firey walk.png Firey bfb sitting pose.png Post credits scene.PNG BFDIA Firey.png|Firey in Bfdia BabyFirey-0.png|Baby Firey Firey's Tiny Slice.PNG Pencil Watch This.png Firey ii.PNG BFDI25.jpg Firey Melt Ice Cube.png Firey Gonna Wrap or Eats the Candy Bar.PNG Firey Holding First Pencil Voter's Button.png Firey saves Leafy using Snowballs Handglider .jpg Firey pic.PNG Firey Caged.png Firey 23.png Firey 1.png Firey 3.png Firey 25.png|Firey after touching the boulder. Notice his mouth is wide. Firey's Tiny Slice.PNG Firey and Coiny Slapping GIF.gif Firey bfb sitting pose.png Firey at the Cake at Stake.png Firey shot rip.png Firey kills bubble.png Dizzy or crazy firey.png Firey slap TB.PNG Firey is picked on to the Squishy Cherries.png Firey is his oven.png Firey Votes for Ice Cube.jpg Rocky Vomits on Firey.jpg Firey Flame FULL.gif Firey and Puffball mad.PNG Firey's dab adventure.png Cube1,firey.png Firey slap tb.png Tb kicks firey.png Firey safe omg.png Firey's win token.jpg Firey Thumbnail Pose.png Firey in Inanimate Insanity.png Firey Floating Transparent.png Firey 09.png Firey 08.png Firey 03.png Firey 06.png Firey 07.png Firey 05.png Firey 04.png Firey 02.png Firey Pose (1).png Firey 28-0.png Firey holding goggles.jpeg Firey gif.gif Firey intro.png BFDIA Firey.png Firey walk.png Firey in lol.png Firey-1.png Firey Icon.png Firey 23.PNG Firey Icon2.png Firey 24.png Firey 31.png NEEDLE and FIREY.jpg Firey 22.png Firey 20.png Firey 19.png Firey 21.png Firey 18.png Firey-30px.png Old Firey.png Firey 27.png Firey and Flower.PNG Firey 17.png Firey 8.png Firey 7.png Firey 6.png Coiny and Firey.png Firey 4.png Firey 5.png Firey 14.png Firey 16.png Firey 15.png Firey 10.png Firey 12.png Firey 13.png Firey 9.png Firey BFDI.png Spider Firey.png FIREY!!! YOUFUZEMYF!.jpg Firey 30.png Leafy and firey.PNG Firey's Fear.PNG Firey thing.PNG Firey 29.png Firey 28.png Firey 26.png Hi im firey.jpg Firey Sprite.jpg Beta Firey.jpg Alpha Firey.jpg Firey-0.png OLD Firey.png Coiny with Firey.png Firey TFP.jpg Firey in BFB.png Firey thing.png Firey Wins!.PNG Firey is the fourth.png Super Firey.jpg Firey 11.png Firey 2.png Firey 32.png Firey is worried.png Firey screams.jpg Firey laugh.png Firey safe.png Firey-whatever.png Firey 18.PNG Firey 17.PNG Firey 16.PNG Firey 13.PNG Firey 14.PNG Firey 15.PNG Firey 11.PNG Firey 12.PNG Firey 10.PNG FIREY!.jpg FIREY.PNG Firey.PNG Firey.jpg Firey.png Firey.gif Image.fireygelatinbaloonyclock.jpg Slappers.gif Is puffball having a crush on firey by amyrose sonic-d5wgwwt.png Coiny and Firey -Episodes 1-24-.png Bfdi3 giant firey by animatorofawesomenes-dahyok0.png Rescission BFDI Firey 2.png Coiny and Firey -Episode 25-.png You can't eat cakes, Firey!.png Yellow Face Reviving Firey Again.PNG Old Firey 2.png Old Firey 3.png Old firey body.gif Firey gif.gif Firey3-0.png Firey intro.png Firey.PNG BFDIA Firey.png OLD Firey.png Firey's dab adventure.png Shadow Firey Body.png Firey bfb sitting pose.png Firey and Coiny Slapping GIF.gif Purple Firey.jpg Wooh.png BLEH!.jpg Needlewithpals.png|"Loser, do you want to join my team? I've got all my pals along." foory.png firey intro 2.png Firey TeamIcon.png Firey 5d and e.png Fireysmirk.png ED0845DB-DF69-460E-889E-40BF1FDABF62.png|Firey 2008 (colored)|link=https/:bfdiwiki.com/firey08 OLDfirey.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Firey